Alolan Ed
by Mr. Mayo
Summary: After a freak accident involving an ultra beast, the Eds get transported to the Alola region. Now they must find a way to get back home all while completing their island challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Alola

The day started out just as any other day. The neighborhood kids were out having fun in the cul-de-sac while the Eds were prepping their latest scheme in Ed's backyard. This was by far their most ambitious scam yet.

"Gentlemen if this device actually works, we'll make history." Double said in absolute glee. "This device should transmit a unique signal that will allow us to make contact with other life forms."

"And once we nab one of those aliens, we'll be swimming in cash." Eddy said as he clenched his fists in excitement. "I can practically taste the jawbreakers." Double D shot Eddy a quick glare. "While I still have my doubts of the existence of extraterrestrial life, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious to see. Just think of what a breakthrough it would be. As for my money, I plan to buy that telescope I've been saving up for. What about you Ed?"

"I'm going to buy a fish."

Ed received a stare from both of his friends. "My, how...ambitious of you, Ed."

After installing the final component, the machine was ready to go. Everyone grabbed one end of the device and hulled it onto the wagon, which could barely hold the weight of it. Eddy, as usual, did little to no work and simply ordered the others to push the cart. Ed grabbed the handle, and Double D pushed from the back.

And that's when it happened.

The machine began to vibrate intensely. That sound of clanging metal was so loud that the entire neighborhood probably could have heard it. The Eds covered their ears and gritted their teeth, albeit with the exception of Ed who just smiled like the goofball he was.

"That's it!" Eddy grabbed Ed by the feat and used him to hammer down on the machine until it stopped shaking.

Double D uncovered his ears and let out a sigh of both relief, and disappointment. "All that hard work gone to wa-"

The machine let out a high pitched whistle before finally exploding in a glorious ball of flames, leaving the Eds covered in black soot.

"Ed!" Ed's banshee of a sister hollered out the window of her bedroom. "Stopping making noise, clean up this mess, and do your chores, or I'm telling mom!" She finished off her threat by slamming down the window to her bedroom.

"Oh no, don't tell mom, Sarah!" Ed frantically scooped up the remains of the machine and somehow crammed it all into the garbage bin using his juggernaut strength. The Eds were about to go their separate ways before something unexpected happened.

A small earthquake knocked them off balance before it completely stopped. At first it seemed like nothing, but then they noticed something odd in the sky. It looked almost like a light blue tunnel descending from the sky above, with white vain-like cracks around it as well.

"What on earth is that thing?" Double D shouted as he pointed up at the sky tunnel. A figure could be seen descending from it. It looked like a giant white jellyfish with a semi-transparent body.

As the creature landed in the middle of the cul-de-sac, the kids all scattered off in different directions. Eddy on the other hand, had other ideas. He grabbed a fishing net he had stored under his bed from a fishing scam last weak. He ran right up to the creature and tossed the net over it. As it flailed about in confusion, Eddy grabbed on for dear life. Ed and Double D came and grabbed him by the feet, and it wasn't long before they were all being pulled around by the jellyfish.

The beast ascended back into the heavens from which it came and dragged the Eds with it all the way into the portal.

"Double D, where are we?" Eddy shouted in confusion. The inside of the portal was a bright white with a black hole at the end of it.

"I don't know, but whatever you do, don't let go!" Double D shouted in fear.

However, before the Eds even knew it, the portal was gone and they were now above what looked to be an archipelago, four islands to be specific. The one that was closest to them had a large crater with a city next to it.

The three boys looked up in horror to see the rope beginning to tear. Before they knew it, they were plummeting down into the ocean beneath them.

As they swam back up to the surface (surprisingly unharmed by the fall) they made sure everyone was accounted before swimming up to the beach.

As they dragged their exhausted bodies onto the sandy beach, their vision began to get blurry. As their eyes began close, Double D could make out the letters on a build board.

"Welcome to Alola!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Choose Your Starter

Eddy's eyes slowly began to open after what could only be described as the weirdest dream ever. He dreamed about him and his friends get pulled into a portal by a jellyfish monster and being dropped in oc-

"Rock! Ruff!"

Eddy opened his eyes completely, revealing that a small brown puppy with what looked like rocked around it's neck sitting on his stomach.

"Ah!" Eddy screamed in fear, falling off his bed. "What the heck, where am I?!"

Eddy looked around the room. It was a small wooden room with a tropical vibe to it. Next to him was a large bed with his friends just beginning to wake up. He jumped at the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway.

In comes a tan, muscular man wearing a lab coat with no shirt underneath. He had thick green glasses and a white cap with weird rainbow logo on it.

"Well it's nice to see you guys are up and about," the strange man said, "hope Rockruff didn't give you a rude awakening."

"Why no, Mr..." Double D said waiting for a response.

"Kukui, just Kukui. Now come on, I made some lunch for you guys."

As confused as the Eds were, they were starving, so there was no way they would object to some food.

Soon the Eds were stuffing their faces with every morsel of food on the table, including sandwiches, chips, and some strange purple pudding of sorts. Kukui couldn't help but sweat drop at the sight of them eating.

"Glad to see you guys are enjoying the food," said Kukui, "especially the poi. It's a signature dish here in Alola." That last sentence caught the attention of everyone, especially Double D. He remembered the build board that had "Welcome to Alola" on it.

"Pardon me sir, but where exactly is Alola?" Double D asked. "I've never actually heard of it before."

"That so?" Kukui responded. "Well, could you tell me where exactly you guys came from for some perspective?"

"Peach Creek, Canada. The day was normal as usual, until a large creature came floating down from the sky, and, well, one thing led to another. Next thing we know, we're here. I know the idea seems a tad out there, but I-"

"No no, I think I get what happened." Kukui said with a look of awe on his face. "Let me try and explain what happened, from an experts point of view."

One explanation later...

"What!" Eddy and Double D hollered in unison.

"Cool!" Ed said jumping up and down in blissful unawareness.

Kukui took off his glasses and gave them a serious look. "I know the idea of other dimensions sounds a little...let's just say, out there, but my wife has been researching this kind of stuff for a while now. That 'thing' that took you guys was called an Ultra Beast, a creature that is said to reside in another dimension."

"And so what, that thing snagged us and dropped us off in a place full of monsters." Eddy said with clear frustration in his voice.

"They're not monsters, they're Pokemon!" Kukui said. "They help people like us to live prosperous lives here in our world." Kukui began to stoke his chin in contemplation. "You know, I'm not the one who saved you guys from the beach." This got the attention from all three Eds. "It was a very special Pokemon named Tapu-koko, and he left us a little present."

Kukui held out in his hands three wrist watches, each with a crystal in the center. He handed each of the Eds a watch of their own to slip on. "Not bad." Eddy said. "These are called Z-Rings." Kukui said in a proud manner. "As of now, they have no use, but once you start collecting Z-Crystals you'll be able to do some amazing things with your Pokemon."

"Hang on, what makes you think we want one of those things." Eddy pointed at Rockruff, earning a harsh growl from the rock dog.

"As of now, there's no known way for you guys to get back home." Kukui said. "Ultra beasts and the portals they create are still being researched, but that doesn't you guys have to just sit. You three look like you're old enough for the island trial."

Kukui stood up and pointed to a painting of the Alola region on the wall. "Four islands, four kahunas, eight island trials you can overcome. Once that's all done, you'll be known as the Island Challenge Champions. While you guys do that, we can figure out a way to get you guys back home."

This sparked the interest of all three Eds. Eddy liked being the champion of just about everything, Double D liked the idea of being able to spend time with and study these unique creatures, and Ed was in it for the adventure along with catching Pokemon.

After a quick group huddle, everyone had made up their minds.

"We're In!"

Kukui had a massive grin sprawled across his face. "That's the spirit! Now here comes the best part."

Kukui reached into his pocket and pulled out three red and white spheres that grew in size upon having the button tapped. "These are Pokeballs, and they're used to capture and contain Pokemon in their own personal little paradise. Now it's time for you to choose you're starting Pokemon."

Kukui tossed the three balls into the air, causing to burst open with a veil of blue light. The light soon disappeared, revealing three different Pokemon. "First up, we got Rowlet, the grass quill Pokemon. Next up is Litten, the fire cat Pokemon. Finally, we have Popplio, the sea lion Pokemon."

"So what, we just pick one to take with us." Eddy asked for reassurance.

"Yup, so choose wisely." Kukui said.

Double D had his eyes set on the little grass owl, Rowlet. "Half avian, half plant. How fascinating" Rowlet let out a happy little chirp upon hearing his. "I think I'll take this one."

Litten had a glazed look on it's face. It clearly wasn't interested in anyone there, but something about that seemed to click with Eddy. "I like this little guy, he's got personality. I think I'll go with him." Litten simply rolled his eyes.

Popplio and Ed were getting along great. Ed loved watching her blow up bubbles with her nose, and then letting them pop in his face. "Ahahaha, I like the little dickens." Popplio let out a loud bwark before jumping on Ed's head, not seeming to mind the smell.

"Well it looks like you guys are all set and ready to go." Kukui said as he reached into his bag. "Here's you're very own Pokedex, an encyclopedia of every Pokemon you come across, and that's not all. Rotom, how's about introduce yourself."

Suddenly, the dex began floating midair before in developed jagged arms and stubby little legs. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Rotom." Eddy jumped back in fear of the floating robot. "That thing talks?!"

"Rotom is a special Pokemon with the ability to posses electronics." Kukui said in an attempt to calm Eddy down. "While he can't exactly fight, he'll be a great asset to your journey."

After packing up some food and equipment, the Eds were sent off on their journey starting at Route 1.

"Welp, boys, I'd say things are about to get a lot better for us." Eddy said with a hint of cockiness.

"Oh boy, oh boy, I can't wait to pet all of the cool monsters out there!" Ed was oozing with excitement.

"I certainly look forward to this as well, gentlemen." Double said with a kick in his step.

Little did they know, however, that they were being watched.

AN: Sorry if this chapter seemed a little too long, I simply wanted to get all of the introductory stuff out of the way in one chapter. Please leave your thoughts and opinions on the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Before we get started with the story, I would like to make a short little announcement. I've decided that I'll be changing up my style of writing, more specifically, the way dialogue is written. The way it'll be written is honestly not very professional, and I won't blame you if you didn't want to keep reading the story, but this is the way I prefer it.

Chapter 3: Wild Encounter

The Eds began their trek on route 1, a long, grassy path that ran along the side of a cliff. Double D was fascinated by the landscape, but Eddy couldn't care less. He just wanted to become famous. Ed on the other hand, was distracted by something in the grass.

Eddy: Hurry it up, lumpy. We've got fish to fry.

Double D: But Eddy, the professor told us that we need to catch Pokemon in order to progre-

Ed: The grass is alive!

The Eds turned their heads to see what Ed was so fixated on. A large patch of grass was shaking, as if something was inside. Eddy looked like he had about enough. He picked up a rock and was ready to fling it at the grass.

Eddy: Whoever's out there, scram!

Just as Eddy was about to throw the rock, the creature that was in the grass popped out. It was a small, slender mammal with brown and yellow fur and razor sharp teeth. Rotom suddenly popped out and began scanning the creature.

"Yungoos, the loitering. It's sharp teeth can bite through just about anything. It spends all day hunting for food, then falls asleep as soon as the sun goes down."

Eddy: Hey, I kinda like this little guy! He looks like he could do some damage.

Double D: Careful, Eddy. We don't know what it's capable of.

Rotom: If you wish to catch a Pokemon, you must throw an empty Pokeball at it.

Eddy grabbed one of the empty Pokeballs from his bag, and threw it at the Yungoos. The ball opened up before the Pokemon turned into red light and was sucked in. Double D was fascinated by this. Even Eddy had to admit that was kinda cool.

The ball fell to the ground and began to shake. It shook once, nothing happened. Again, nothing happened. On the third time, however, the ball burst wide open, releasing the Yungoos.

Eddy: What the heck! Why didn't it work!

Rotom: If you want to catch a Pokemon, you must throw a Pokeball once it has been weakened.

Eddy: Why didn't you tell me that before!

Eddy looked just as upset as the Yungoos did. He reached into his pocket and threw out the Pokeball containing Litten. However, instead of getting ready for battle, Litten simply laid there.

Eddy: Come on you stupid cat, fight!

Double D: Eddy, that is no way to treat him! Show a little compassion.

Double D crouched down and began petting Litten, who seemed to like quite a bit. He reached into his bag and held out a red bean that the professor handed him before they left.

Double D: Litten, if you obey Eddy's orders I'll give you a treat.

This got Litten excited. He got into a pouncing stance and was ready to fight. The two Pokemon locked eyes with each other. Rotom flew up to Eddy and displayed something on his screen for everyone to read.

Rotom: Here are the moves that Litten knows.

According to the dex, Litten knew tackle, ember, and growl. Eddy gave a cocky grin before stepping forward.

Eddy: Alright then, use tackle!

Litten gave a nod of understanding and began charging forward. He rammed his entire body into the Yungoos. The Yungoos shook it off, and began to charge as well. Litten dodged the attack, and Yungoos accidentally tackled Double D instead, causing Eddy to roll on the floor in a fit of laughter. Even Litten got a little chuckle out of it.

Eddy: Alright, enough small talk. Litten, use...uhh, ember?

Litten arched his back as if he was about to his, when suddenly he released a small ball of flames from his mouth that hit Yungoos square in the face. The small mongoose Pokemon struggled to regain balance, but only fell back down on the ground.

Eddy: Ha! I got you now!

Eddy threw another Pokeball at Yungoos. It shook once. Twice. Three times. The Pokeball stopped shaking and made a ding sound.

Eddy: I did it! I caught one!

Double D: Congratulations Eddy, but don't you think you should thank Litten as well?

Eddy: Eh, he did good I guess.

Litten made a low growling sound at Eddy, but simply shrugged it off afterward. He took the bean Double D offered him as a reward and walked up to his Pokeball. He tapped it with his nose and was beamed back inside.

Double D: Well gentlemen, The professor said to head on over to Iki Town for the festival, so I suggest we continue our venture.

Eddy: I hope the food's good, I'm already hungry again.

Ed: Food for Ed!

Popplio: Bwark bwark!

Eddy and Double D looked to see Popplio still hadn't been put back into her Pokeball, much to it's enjoyment.

Double D: Why that's a wonderful idea, Ed.

Double D tossed his Pokeball into the air and out came Rowlet who began flying around in excitement.

Ed: Hey, Eddy, are you gonna let out Litten?

Eddy looked down at his partner's Pokeball with a look of disinterest.

Eddy: Nah, he's fine.


End file.
